Islands in the Stream
Islands in the Stream is the sixth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 28, 2004 on CTV Television and on November 26, 2004 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by The Bee Gees. Summary Paige needs money to pay for trashing Spinner's car. But she's getting fired from every job she gets. Spinner is getting even closer to Manny. Meanwhile, Rick and Toby bond. Main Plot Paige is looking for a job, and she finally finds one at the movie theater with Alex. Too bad Spinner is too busy to help his girlfriend! Spinner and Manny are seen flirting together at the school car wash in a picture found by Hazel. Later on, Spinner embarrasses Paige at her job in front of Jimmy, Craig, and Marco, making her do specific things. Craig then tells him to leave her alone. Spinner then says that he was just jealous that he's getting closer to Manny. They then get in a fight over Manny. After the fight is broken up, Paige tells Spinner that it is over between the two of them. Craig and Spinner get Paige fired, but thanks to Alex, she gets her job back. Sub Plot Rick and Toby have a bet on how many girls they can kiss. They seem to bond and become friends in this episode. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Islands In The Stream" by the Bee Gees. It also shares its title with a 1970 novel by Ernest Hemingway and its 1977 film adaptation. *This episode marks the end of Paige and Spinner's second relationship. *Toby said Hazel was on his list of girls to kiss, but they have already kissed in Take On Me as a dare. |-| Gallery= islands-in-the-stream-1.jpg islands-in-the-stream-2.jpg islands-in-the-stream-3.jpg 1541 1.jpg islands-in-the-stream-4.jpg darcyrick.gif IITS1.01.jpg IITS1.02.jpg IITS1.03.jpg IITS1.04.jpg IITS1.05.jpg IITS1.06.jpg IITS1.07.jpg IITS1.08.jpg IITS1.09.jpg IITS1.11.jpg IITS1.12.jpg IITS1.13.jpg IITS1.14.jpg Paige working.jpg Tumblr lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg island (1).png island (2).png island (3).png island (4).png island (5).png island (6).png island (7).png spin-jimmy-marco-craig-degrassi-16022729-644-477.jpg 406 004.jpg iits0007.jpg iits0008.jpg iits0009.jpg iits0010.jpg iits0011.jpg iits013.jpg iits0014.jpg iits0015.jpg iits0016.jpg iits0017.jpg iits0018.jpg iits0019.jpg iits0024.jpg iits0025.jpg iits0026.jpg iits0026.jpg iits0027.jpg iits0029.jpg iits0030.jpg Tumblr lnz9uag2sR1qc1tpr.jpg 64564dm.png 645645.png 544fd.png 6545456.png Tumblr lnz9umDBlL1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnz9pdqZOt1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnz9of4ZEO1qc1tpr.jpg Iits0005.jpg 1499 degrassi31.jpg Tumblr lnz9sjpKWz1qc1tpr.jpg Darcyrte.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Livingstone Beaumount as Dot manager *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Marjorie Chan as Meeri *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Craig (To Spinner): "Hey idiot, nice sunburn." *Spinner: Paige has moisturizer...but it smells like lavender. |-| Featured Music= *''"All I See Is Black"'' by Natasha Thirsk *''"All Over It"'' by By Divine Right *''"I Don't Hate You"'' by Junior Achiever *''"Pretty People"'' by The Robber Who Robbed The Town |-| Links= *Watch Islands in the Stream on YouTube *Watch Islands in the Stream on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes